loghorizonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Noboru
Noboru also known as the Seventh Dragon King is a expert player of the popular MMORPG Elder Tale. He is a Human Samurai-Dragon Warrior and one of the Co-founders of The Order of Chaos and it's current Guild Master. In the real word, his name is Tōya Kirihara (桐原刀也). He has two Overskills, System Denial and Infusion Boost. Appearance Personality Noboru is a serious and awkward individual. He is well respected individual that treats people with in his guild as family, who is willing to fight against anyone that threatens his peaceful lifestyle. He has a rivalry with the Chaise, partly do to him being a Dragon Slayer. Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe At the age of 17, he began to play Elder Tale as a solo player and in rare occasions he participated in various quest with multiple parties. The Catastrophe After realizing that he was one of many trapped players, Noboru headed to the nearest village in order to find answers. During his travel he noticed a three players being attacked by various Lizard-Man and immediately intervened. For a while, he kept them accompanied them to a small village near a mountain. The Dragon War Arc Equipment Volume 4 : A Production-class weapon with performance approaching Phantasmal-class. It increases crit rate of the wielder, which is very useful for raids. |image2 = |item2 = Dragon Pearl: A small pearl that is acquired within a rare dragon's brain. It's a Artifact-class item whoes effects are unknown, but it may amplify a Dragon Warrior's abilities. |image3 = |item3 = Dragon King's Scale Mail: A Production-class gear forged with the fangs of a dragon. It has high physical defense abilities and grants the wielder some protection from elemental attacks. }} Items *'Cupid's Arrow ♥': A gold arrow obtained from the seasonal monster Cherub of Love. It fills its target with uncontrollable desire for a day. It is a rare item due to its difficulty to obtain. *'Pendant of Memories': It is a < > item. It appears to be a pendant with a small crystal, it is a fragment of Empathiom which resonates during a full-moon. *'Tears of the Phoenix:': A consumable item consisting, of tears of a phoenix with in a small bottle. This powerful elixir restores your HP or can revive any one in the battle field. Skills Samurai *Cool Defense: Defense technique: Cool deposition is performed under any circumstances. Cut a certain percentage of damage received during effect time. *Counter Break: Defense technique / Deathblow technique: A defense technique that counteracts the power by hitting an attack from here also against an attack against myself. *Lightning Stone: Attack assistance technique · Defense assistive technique: Self-strengthening feat that obtains acceleration effect that increases own behavior speed. *Spirit Return: Attack technique · Hate manipulation assist technique: Counter technique to make automatic counterattack with probability according to proficiency level of special skill when receiving attack from enemies. Dragon Warrior *Dragon Drive: *Dragonized Form: Trivia *He shares a birthday with Soujiro Seta and Eltendiska. *He has acquired various items by accident or luck: :*Cupid's Arrow ♥ is an item he doesn't want and willing to sell. *It is unknown if he was victorious in his battle against Kanami, it has been speculated that it ended in him losing. References Category:Human Category:Fan Fiction Category:Male Category:Samurai Category:Dragon Warrior